Christmas
by xxxxcrazychickxxxx
Summary: One shot sequel to A SECRET LOVE, its not necessary to have read the first! Randy, Lita, Trish, Jeff and a few others spend Christmas Eve and a few hours of Christmas together!


**Christmas**

**Starring: Lita/Randy Hunter/Stephanie John/Maria Jeff/Trish and Adam/Nikki**

**Summary: Sequel to A secret love, sort of. What the stars think of Christmas:D**

**Enjoy**

**- X – X – X – X – X –**

Christmas, a time of giving, sharing and love. Lita and Randy had a lot to be thankful for, they had each other. Maria and John were not only grateful for each other but also for there son Duncan who was now one. They weren't the only ones with children. Jeff and Trish a happily married couple had a little daughter, only eight months old, they named her Sky. Stephanie and Hunter were still as happy as ever and now with baby daughter Aurora Rose, they had never been more in love. Adam and Nikki (the nurse) had gotten married without a glitch. All of these superstars and more were at Randy and Lita's new house for a Christmas get together, it was December 24th nearly midnight.

"So what does Christmas mean to all of you?" Trish asked, she had just put her daughter to sleep in her cot. Lita and Randy and made a nursery for every time Trish, Jeff, John, Maria, Hunter or Stephanie came over with the kids.

"Love," Randy answered.

"You've gone soft," John replied.

"Mate, if you had the year I had that would be your answer as well," he looked over to Lita, he could hardly believe they that she was his. He never thought it was possible but it had happened.

"Food," Jeff grinned.

"Yea and Beer," John smiled.

"Men!" Trish and Maria chorused.

"It's about family and fun!" Trish argued.

"And presents!" Stephanie added.

Hunter rolled his eyes, he knew Stephanie wanted a rear diamond and ruby pendant.. No not for herself but for Rose. Legend had it the wearer of that necklace would be the happiest person in the world. There were only two in the world. Hunter grinned, he had gotten both. He didn't believe in the legend but he couldn't wait to see Stephanie's face.

"Turkey!" Maria grinned.

"Now who's talking about food?" John laughed.

"Ok seriously, what are we all thankful for," Trish said.

"It's not thanksgiving!" Jeff argued.

"Baby," Trish smiled at him. "Christmas is a time to reflect and thank God for the things you have."

"Fine, I'm happy that I have you, and Sky. My two girls who I love more then anything in the world, my support, my love and my life," Jeff answered.

Trish grinned and kissed him lightly, "Baby you've given me an amazing life with so much love and you've given me a baby girl who I adore. You and I babe we're meant to be and I thank God everyday that I have you."

Jeff kissed him. Next Hunter began, "Your everything to me, even thou you spend millions I still love you. You're a great wife and mother and that's what I'm grateful for."

"Hunter you make me laugh and you brighten up my life. If I hadn't met you then I don't know where I'd be but I know I would never be as happy as I am with you and Rose," Stephanie finished and kissed Hunter.

John grinned, "Great we're all going lovey dovey? Ok, I can do that. Maria, Maria, Maria, hmm…you drive me crazy! When I see you I wanna jump on you, when I'm not with you I'm thinking of jumping on you!"

"John!" Maria protested.

"It's my turn," John said. "But I love you, always have Ria and I lost you once, I am not planning to go through all of that again. If I lose you my world would end. You and Duncan are everything to me, don't ever forget that."

"John I'm just glad we're together again, when we weren't it killed me. I need you every minute of every day. And Duncan was just icing on the cake," Maria kissed him.

Adam grinned at Nikki, "I'm so glad you came into my life Nikki, you changed me, you changed my ways, you made me someone who people respected. You loved me and that was all I could ask for from you. The day I married you was the happiest of my life and I never want this to end."

Nikki kissed him, "I'm glad I met you at the hospital. The day I met you I thought you had a huge ego and a pretty boy then I got to know you. You were so much more, you took over my life. You captivated my heart and made me fall so deeply in love with you. Adam I love you, always." Adam kissed her and hugged her tightly.

"My turn," Randy grinned. "You tamed me. Every day we used to joke about it. You used to wonder who would tame me, who would've thought it would be you. You showed me how to love, really love. You showed me things I've never seen, I felt emotions I didn't think I would fail. If I lost you like John said my world would end."

Lita smiled, she looked up at him. "We have been through so many obstacles, who knew the love of my life was under my nose the whole time. We nearly lost our chance to be together but we were meant to be. That day you came to my house with that Teddy was the happiest day of my life, I will never forget it. I will always remember. That day changed my life. I thought before I met you I had been in love before but I was wrong. The love I feel for you, I have never felt before. Baby you make me happier then I've ever been or ever will be." Lita was close to tears as she remembered how much it took to get them here. She fought the memories, she was grateful for here and now, Randy grabbed her face and kissed her with everything he had. They were grateful for each other.

It was midnight, Stephanie stood up, "We all have planes to catch!" They were all planning to go back home, fate however had other plans. As Hunter headed to the window, the snow was near the top. They were snowed in.

"I don't think any flights are going to fly in this," Jeff said.

"What we gonna do?" Maria asked.

"Stay here," Lita said. "After all the presents are in the house, there's food and enough room."

"Yea the presents are here," Stephanie smiled.

"Your dad will kill him." Randy grinned and nodded towards Hunter.

"Oh well, Vince isn't my biggest fan anyways," Hunter laughed.

"Well it's settled we're staying here," Trish smiled.

Nikki smiled at Adam, they had an idea.

"It's midnight right," Nikki grinned.

"Therefore it's officially Christmas!" Adam grinned.

"We can open presents!" Trish beamed and like a little girl she ran to the decorated tree as did the others.

Trish opened hers first. She grinned as she found a diamond bracelet. She turned it over and read it: My love, My life. Jeff x. Trish jumped up and kissed Jeff who then opened his present. Inside was a chain with a two dog tags. He looked at each of them. Engraved in one was Trish's face, in the other was Sky's face. Jeff thanked Trish and kissed her.

Stephanie opened her present, she jumped for joy when the two pendants which were on white gold chains.

"Babe you must have spent so much!" Stephanie hugged him.

"Your worth every penny," Hunter smiled. He opened his gift. He looked at the contract, it was a contract to make his own film. He had wanted to do that for years. "Babe…"

"I know what you want," she whispered. "There's more."

He grinned as he saw the lace, knowing exactly what the second gift was.

Maria was opening her gift. It was a dress made by K designers, a designer who was the most famous in the world, this dress was one of a kind. She smiled at the black dress which diamonds. She opened the second box, matching shoes, again one of a kind from K designs.

Maria kissed John who was opening his gift. A Rolex watch, engraved: John I will always love you. John kissed Maria lightly.

Nikki and Adam were exchanging gifts. Nikki received a platinum and diamond locket. Adam received a white gold ring, a circle at the top with a sword engraved in it, and around the sword it said NIKKI. Adam smiled, one of his two gifts.

"My second gift to you is something you've always wanted," Nikki smiled.

"Um, a jet pack?" Adam asked.

Nikki touched her stomach.

"No," Adam said. "Oh my god, baby are you? Are you pregnant?"

Nikki nodded.

"You've made me the happiest man in the world!" Adam hugged her; the others all looked at them. "I'm going to be a father." He said to the others.

"Congratulations," the others all said one at a time and congratulated Nikki and Adam.

Randy and Lita still hadn't exchanged gifts. The others sat and watched them. Lita handed Randy a box.

Randy opened it, he had got concert tickets to an exclusive Metallica concert, a watch and a bracelet, this was also engraved: Randy, we've been through so much, it's made us stronger.

"I love you," Randy smiled as Lita kissed him.

She opened her first box, inside were candles, unlit but coordinated, they spelt WILL. She opened the second box, a huge chocolate in the shape of the shape of a horse shoe: U. Lita's eyes widened. She opened the third box, which contained two boxes. She opened the larger first, there was a fake snow on it. MARRY ME. Lita was shocked she opened the final box, staring at her was a platinum diamond ring. She gasped.

Randy stood behind her, "Will you marry me?" he whispered. The others looked on, in shock. The legend killer…proposing? No way!

Lita again was close to tears, "Of course I will!"

Randy and Lita kissed the others smiled. Trish grabbed champagne and handed everyone a glass, Nikki a orange juice.

"To Nikki and Adam and the baby and for Randy and Lita, a light at the end of the tunnel," Hunter raised his glass.

After the first toast was done Lita raised her glass, "A wonderful and blissful Christmas."

They all raised there glasses to that.

Randy whispered to Lita, "Merry Christmas babe."

"Merry Christmas baby," Lita whispered back and kissed him

**A/N: One short sequel! Hope you all liked it! I might make another for the wedding, I might not depending on my mood and workload lol.**

**Hope you all like this and Merry Christmas!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


End file.
